


The 12 Days of Confessor Day

by LordofKavaka



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Humor, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofKavaka/pseuds/LordofKavaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something for the holidays. The 12 Days of Christmas - Seeker style. What does Kahlan get from the Creator on the day to celebrate the birth of the Confessors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days of Confessor Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought was humorous. Let me know what you think.

  
  


On the first day of Confessor Day my Creator sent to me

A seeker in a wayward pine.

On the second day of Confessor Day my Creator sent to me

Two shining daggers and

A seeker in a wayward pine.

On the third day of Confessor Day my Creator sent to me

Three red apples,

Two shining daggers and

A seeker in a wayward pine.

On the fourth day of Confessor Day my Creator sent to me

Four little gars,

Three red apples,

Two shining daggers and

A seeker in a wayward pine.

On the fifth day of Confessor Day my Creator sent to me

Five Rada'Hans,

Four little gars,

Three red apples,

Two shining daggers and

A seeker in a wayward pine.

On the sixth day of Confessor Day my Creator sent to me

Six screelings screeling,

Five Rada'Hans,

Four little gars,

Three red apples,

Two shining daggers and

A seeker in a wayward pine.

On the seventh day of Confessor Day my Creator sent to me

Seven shadrins snarling,

Six screelings screeling,

Five Rada'Hans,

Four little gars,

Three red apples,

Two shining daggers and

A seeker in a wayward pine.

On the eighth day of Confessor Day my Creator sent to me

Eight Mord'Sith training,

Seven shadrins snarling,

Six screelings screeling,

Five Rada'Hans,

Four little gars,

Three red apples,

Two shining daggers and

A seeker in a wayward pine.

On the ninth day of Confessor Day my Creator sent to me

Nine banelings haunting,

Eight Mord'Sith training,

Seven shadrins snarling,

Six screelings screeling,

Five Rada'Hans,

Four little gars,

Three red apples,

Two shining daggers and

A seeker in a wayward pine.

On the tenth day of Confessor Day my Creator sent to me

Ten D'Harans devoting,

Nine banelings haunting,

Eight Mord'Sith training,

Seven shadrins snarling,

Six screelings screeling,

Five Rada'Hans,

Four little gars,

Three red apples,

Two shining daggers and

A seeker in a wayward pine.

On the eleventh day of Confessor Day my Creator sent to me

Eleven wisps singing,

Ten D'Harans devoting,

Nine banelings haunting,

Eight Mord'Sith training,

Seven shadrins snarling,

Six screelings screeling,

Five Rada'Hans,

Four little gars,

Three red apples,

Two shining daggers and

A seeker in a wayward pine.

On the twelfth day of Confessor Day my Creator sent to me

Twelve wizards spelling,

Eleven wisps singing,

Ten D'Harans devoting,

Nine banelings haunting,

Eight Mord'Sith training,

Seven shadrins snarling,

Six screelings screeling,

Five Rada'Hans,

Four little gars,

Three red apples,

Two shining daggers and

A seeker in a wayward pine.

**Author's Note:**

> A little silly, I know, but in the holiday spirits. LOL. Originally it was "my Seeker sent me" but then I thought, no way Richard would be sending Kahlan some of this stuff. Well hope my fellow Seeker fans enjoyed this!


End file.
